Online services have led to generation and storage of vast amounts of information accessible via a network. For instance, popular and fast-growing social networking systems (SNS) allow members to author and publish information about themselves for consumption by other members. As online information grows, new techniques are needed for human-computer interaction to allow a user to organize and access computerized information in a meaningful way. Further, techniques are needed to match current user lifestyles, typically characterized by speed, mobility and convenience.
One class of technology potentially capable of providing such advantages is referred to as “Augmented Reality.” Augmented reality attempts to merge or “augment” a physical environment with a virtual environment to enhance user experience in real-time. Augmented reality techniques may be used to overlay useful computer-generated information over images of a real-world environment. Augmented reality techniques employ the use of video imagery of a physical real-world environment which is digitally processed and modified with the addition of computer-generated information and graphics. For example, a conventional augmented reality system may employ specially-designed translucent goggles that enable a user to see the real world as well as computer-generated images projected over the real world vision. Other common uses of augmented reality systems are demonstrated through professional sports, where augmented reality techniques are used to project virtual advertisements upon a playing field or court, first down or line of scrimmage markers upon a football field, or a “tail” following behind a hockey puck showing a location and direction of the hockey puck.
Although developing quickly, advancement of augmented reality techniques have not yet matched the speed of evolution for other online services, such as SNS services. This technology gap provides a substantial need for enhanced augmented reality techniques capable of allowing a user to access growing volumes of online information in an efficient and effective manner. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.